1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plant husbandry, plant receptacles with irrigators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of self-irrigating flower pots and vases have been available to the prior art. The pots and irrigating saucers have been made of various materials and have appeared in various shapes for different uses including placement on a horizontal surface or suspension from a ceiling. In many cases a bayonet coupling was used to secure a saucer to a pot in which case the pot has a protruding element which would cooperate with a curved slot in the saucer. Some in the prior art utilize a centerhole in the bottom of the pot to receive a threaded fastener to expand a rubber grommet and fasten the pot to a saucer upon application of pressure by the threaded fastener. Others in the prior art used a friction coupling between a pot and a saucer to enable a locking engagement therebetween. Others in the prior art illustrate a plant receptacle having improved drainage means including a plurality of drain holes located on the sides of the pot. Various other patents illustrate the stacking for shipping containers for plant life.
Several patents disclose pots and saucers made from plastic materials. An object of this invention is to provide a pot and saucer combination made of a deformable resilient plastic material having integral locking means for locking the pot to the saucer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pot and saucer combination which may be easily locked and unlocked without damage to either of the components.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pot and saucer combination which is easily locked and unlocked in addition to providing a strong union between the pot and saucer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pot and saucer combination with a locking device which may be used with existing pots having side drainage holes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pot and saucer combination wherein the pots and saucers may be separately stacked for shipment.